<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a little bit of your heart by ilovethatforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446500">just a little bit of your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovethatforme/pseuds/ilovethatforme'>ilovethatforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, hell how to tag the relationships in this, i'd like him and felicia together it is what it is, it's a threesome what do you want from me, mentioned johnny storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovethatforme/pseuds/ilovethatforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see you got an Old Fashioned," Felicia remarks, running her tongue along her lips tasting the bourbon and orange and something else that might just be Michelle.</p><p>"Actually you did," MJ replies, touching her lips to Felicia's confused pout. Michelle moves her lips from Felicia's mouth up to her ear and whispers, "I used your name for something."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a little bit of your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicia strolls along the floor of her penthouse apartment in her favourite outfit - nothing. She’s been trying to determine whether or not she should call Harry over for a quick fuck, but then she remembers how he said she ‘wasn’t like other girls’ and she deletes his number instead. Felicia is first and foremost, a girls girl and if she’s the amalgamation of everyone she’s ever thought was cool, well no one can call her out on it. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts drift back to the person she’s trying to stop thinking about. It does her no good to think about him, to picture what he’s doing right now, to wonder if he’s out on the streets or wrapped up at home. To distract herself she tries to decide whether or not she should get herself off and then go to bed, or go out and get railed - and then she remembers Tinder exists. </p><p> </p><p>Scrolling through the photos there’s no-one remotely interesting and definitely no-one on there that can take her mind of the cute, curly-haired guy she really wants to text. She won’t though, she doesn’t do relationships. And he hasn’t asked for her number yet and she’s definitely not asking him first. Usually, she’d have no trouble voicing what she wants, but there’s a niggling thought deep in her chest that makes her nervous he’s going to say no. And she <em> really </em>likes him. So naturally, she ignores the longing glances she accidentally sends him when they’re sat on a rooftop - and she attributes his flirting to his cocky personality.</p><p> </p><p>She’s about to throw her phone away to grab her vibrator but her phone lights up with a match. Her brows are furrowed because she definitely hasn’t swiped right on anyone in a while, but then her brows lift because she remembers this face. She’d have a hard time forgetting the curly brown hair and the warmest eyes she’s ever seen. Interesting. </p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzes with a message almost immediately and Felicia barks out a laugh at the ridiculous pickup line that graces her phone. She likes someone that can take a joke, and if they have a cocky attitude and a pretty face - well she’s onto a winner there - and they have both. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I may not go down in history, but I’ll go down on you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you think of that all by yourself? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My roommate helped me - can’t take all the credit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She finds herself laughing into her pillow at the dorkiness that is radiating off her phone. The photograph doesn’t look dorky, so she assumes the roommate isn’t exactly helping with this situation - either way, she’s game to get out of her place on Valentine’s day lest she spends the entire evening thinking about the flowers that are sitting on her kitchen counter and who she hopes they’re from but she wouldn’t know because they didn’t leave a card. So she shoots off another message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you need your roommate’s help to meet me at LB? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone’s keen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just know what I want. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And what’s that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sex. Preferably with you but if your roommate is cute feel free to send their number over.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, it’s like that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just double checking you can handle it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be fine, tiger. Time? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 9? You’ll need to say my name at the door.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That seems unnecessary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By all means, try and get in without me but I’m only waiting five minutes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felicia is already up and in the bathroom trying to decide on what makeup look to go for, before immediately settling on a black wing and a deep red lip. It’s a signature, why mess with a classic?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And remember, tonight is just about sex. Please don’t fall in love with me - I can’t deal with the drama. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Someone is sure of themselves. Do you have a magic pussy or something? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wouldn’t you love to know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel like I’m probably going to find out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, who’s sure of themselves?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll have an Old Fashioned when you turn up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Felicia exits the cab ten minutes late, handing the driver a twenty and a wink. She hopes her date is as cocky in real life as they are over text. She hasn’t had good, in your face flirt in weeks. Well if she doesn’t count the encounters with her flaming hot rooftop friend, which she doesn’t, so. Everyone else is so boring, and she’s glad she picked up her phone to try Tinder again - seemingly striking gold almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes track the people waiting in the queue outside LB but she can’t see the curly hair she’s looking for - she suddenly thinks maybe she’s been catfished or stood up, and she curses these thoughts for entering her mind. They never would have before her heart decided it was going to do something stupid like fall for someone - but then she sees Gary the doorman smiling at her with that look.</p><p> </p><p>“Gary.” She says, humour underlying her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Hardy, nice to see you.” He says, moving the rope and allowing her entrance. She does something she swore she never would, but sue her, she needs to be prepared if she’s going to pick someone up if the Tinder date fails. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyone use my name?” She asks quietly, inwardly wincing as Gary’s eyes widen because she’s never doubted herself before. He checks and double-checks the list, and then shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>She enters the club anyway, obviously. And that’s when she sees her. As luck would have it, she’s hotter than her photograph suggested and Felicia isn’t even sure how that’s possible. But she’s sat in a corner booth with her endless legs in a devilishly short skirt, crossed under the table. Felicia walks over slowly, and the way Michelle licks her lips as her eyes look her up and down has Felicia feeling hot before she’s even sat down. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you use my name to get in?” Michelle asks when Felicia slides into the seat next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha,” Felicia replies dryly but she’s inwardly ecstatic that Michelle will call her out. That maybe she might have a match tonight. Michelle turns her body towards her and places her head in hand where her elbow is resting on the table. She’s unreasonably cute. And unlike he who shall not be named, Felicia has no problem telling her that. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re very pretty, Michelle.” She states, smiling when she's passed a drink - Felicia sniffs it slyly because although Michelle is insanely attractive, you can never trust anyone. And honestly, anyone with her kind of aura is already vaguely threatening.</p><p> </p><p>“MJ.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Felicia asks, bringing the drink closer to her lips and dragging the straw to her mouth with her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“My friends call me, MJ.” She replies, moving closer to Felicia. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I your friend?” Felicia asks quietly, placing the drink back onto the table and dropping her hand onto the soft skin of MJ’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I dunno. I don’t want to do to my friends, what I want to do to you.” Michelle replies, her fingers ghosting across Felicia’s arm. Felicia inwardly keens but keeps her smirk light and eyes dark. She goes to tell her friendship is overrated but Michelle beats her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m willing to risk it if you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m down for whatever you want, kitten,” Felicia replies, her nose brushing against Michelle’s. </p><p> </p><p>MJ’s eyes drop to her lips, and Felicia is not one to make the first move. But it seems like neither is Michelle. In the end, they meet in the middle. Although Felicia is pretty sure Michelle moved first. The first touch of their lips is soft. The second time MJ slips her tongue into Felicia's mouth and she pulls her closer with a hand to the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you got an Old Fashioned," Felicia remarks, running her tongue along her lips tasting the bourbon and orange and something else that might just be Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually you did," MJ replies, touching her lips to Felicia's confused pout. Michelle moves her lips from Felicia's mouth up to her ear and whispers, "I used your name for something."</p><p> </p><p>The way MJ brazenly speaks has Felicia feeling wet already. Although she's not one to be outdone, so she moves her hand from MJs thigh, fingertips ghosting along her body,  across her chest - Felicia smirks when she sees MJs eyes darken when she pulls lightly on her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I wanna fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Felicia usually likes to be in charge of all aspects of her life. Including sex - but she can’t say she’s mad when MJ pushes her up against the door to her apartment while she shoves the keys in the lock. Her tongue feels like velvet against her own and the slow open-mouthed kisses are turning into something more desperate. </p><p> </p><p>MJ moans into her mouth as the door swings open and Felicia pulls her into her own place with a hand on the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice place.” She says against MJ’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?” Felicia’s eyes shoot open at the male voice she recognises but can’t place. She notes MJ looks just as surprised as she feels that someone is here. Felicia would be mad she wasn’t vigilant with her surroundings but MJ’s did have one of her legs between hers, thigh pressing deliciously against her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter -” MJ starts a little breathless and Felicia can’t help but smirk as she lifts her thumb to rub where her red lipstick came off on Michelle’s lower lip. “I thought you were out tonight?” There’s a tone behind her question that Felicia is struggling to decipher. </p><p> </p><p>What she does notice is Peter standing in the kitchen and if she hadn’t turned up here with MJ, she might already be flirting with him. She also notes he shoves a bunch of flowers into the sink and she thinks it’s possible she just ruined a moment. A moment she doesn’t think MJ is at all aware of. </p><p> </p><p>“Er - I - you look fucking insane.” He says looking directly at MJ - Felicia doesn’t love to be ignored but this little show is adorably awkward so she doesn’t say anything - Peter punctuates the ending of his sentence with a wave of his hands and delightful blush on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Dork,” MJ replies, voice softer than Felicia has heard it all night. She doesn’t hate it. She’s about to suggest they go to her room so Felicia can work out what it takes for her voice to get even lighter, but then -</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, sorry, I’m Peter.” Comes the voice she couldn’t place minutes ago, it’s accompanied by a small wave, and he’s talking to her this time. And hello, she realises where she recognises his voice from. </p><p> </p><p>“Felicia.” She replies in a sultry tone, smirk wide across her face. She’s ecstatic at her finds for the night. MJ - who would be her dream girl if Felicia spent any time thinking about pursuing a romantic relationship. And finally, a one-up on her midnight vigilante. </p><p> </p><p>Black Cat 1 - Spider 0. </p><p> </p><p>Felicia is so excited at the prospect that she’s beaten Johnny into finding out Spider-Man’s identity that she misses the way MJ’s eyebrows furrow with Felicia’s blatant flirting but she doesn’t need any further information to ascertain that Peter is humiliatingly in love with Michelle. His eyes have only left her for the five seconds it took him to introduce himself to Felicia. She can see his strong hands flexing against his biceps as he tries to play off his reaction to seeing MJ in a low cut top. It’s cute. </p><p> </p><p>All of Felicia’s conversations with Spider-Man come rushing back to her as she watches Peter’s eyes form hearts as he looks at Michelle. She remembers how Spider spent the entire time she helped him relocate both of his shoulders telling her about his roommate and how she made him laugh a record 86 times that day. And how he remembered because he remembers everything about her. </p><p> </p><p>She remembers how he asked her if she had ever been in love one night when he helped stitch her thigh up. She told him the truth, that she’s only ever loved one man. He pushed for information but she wouldn’t budge. It’s not like she cares if Spider-Man knows she’s only ever loved her father, that there’s no guy or girl on earth that she could see herself settling down for. At least there wasn’t until Johnny. Peter told her that night that he’d been in love with one person for years and he’d never even kissed her - something Felicia couldn’t comprehend. </p><p> </p><p>She’s been in his house for no longer than five minutes and knows he’d do anything for Michelle. That he’d fight bears for her, that he’d swim the widest ocean for her, that he’d live with her without telling her how he felt just to keep her exactly as she is. </p><p> </p><p>It’s mostly sweet. It’s also a little nauseating. </p><p> </p><p>But he is very pretty and his arms are as enticing out of the suit as they are in it, so Felicia weighs up the pros and cons of suggesting they invite Peter to the bedroom while MJ removes her shoes and hangs her coat up. One the one side, he’s really fucking hot and she would definitely be able to rub the encounter in Johnny’s face. She can’t deny that she’s spent some time wondering whether or not she should fuck Spider on top of some high rise. She’s here for a good drilling and while she doesn’t think MJ is going to disappoint - there is something irresistible about the feel of a dick pounding into her while she has her tongue on someone’s clit. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, it’s risking her identity and losing the one aspect of control she has over Spider-Man. And if Felicia’s being totally honest, which she always is - unless she’s lying, there’s a niggle in her brain that maybe she wouldn’t be the centre of attention. In the end, the decision is made when she glances over to MJ who she finds eye fucking Peter from across the room and she can’t take this for a moment longer. </p><p> </p><p>Felicia is a romantic, sue her. A romantic for other people - she'd rather die than be tied to one person - well she thought she would. But helping someone else find that? While fucking the two hottest people she’s seen in a while? She’d risk it - Felicia is nothing but a team player. Plus she’s not sure Peter would be able to figure out who anyone was right now - not with the way his entire mind seems to centre around MJ. </p><p> </p><p>“So -” Felicia starts, looking towards MJ. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry.” She replies, shaking her head and walking over towards her from where she hadn’t moved from the door. Felicia puts it down to Michelle being shocked Peter was home and not that she doesn’t want to continue - but she’ll double-check. Consent is very sexy. </p><p> </p><p>“What are your plans, tonight?” Peter asks like he truly has no idea what they’re about to do and Felicia can’t believe this is the guy under the mask. The guy she may or may not have had dirty fantasies about late at night. Rooftops are lonely and cold and if she needs to get herself off to get through the dull retcon she’s pulling then - well, Spider is not the worst inspiration. </p><p> </p><p>She imagined someone with muscles that moved with every word they said, and she was correct if the way his forearms tense are anything to go by. But she also imagined someone who’s dirty talk rivalled her own. She didn’t imagine him to be dorky as fuck with an enormous crush he has no ability to hide. </p><p> </p><p>But then she looks over as MJ gets closer and Felicia watches as she flips her curly brown hair over one shoulder and she thinks he might have the right idea. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to paint my cunt with her lipstick,” MJ says to him in a nonchalant voice, while she takes Felicia’s hand in her own and opens her bedroom door. Felicia’s smile widens like a Cheshire cat at the bluntness of MJ’s words - and she’s hoping she likes dirty talk as much as her. </p><p> </p><p>Felicia hears Peter moan from the kitchen and barely suppresses a laugh. But then forgets what she is about to tell Michelle because she’s backed against the closed door again. MJ pushes her tongue into her mouth, hot and heavy and her hands grasp the sides of Felicia’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, kitten.” Felicia pants when Michelle moves her lips from her mouth to her throat. "We can invite your friend if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Michelle’s bravado falters for a second as her lips stop pulling at the skin of Felicia’s neck - but she starts up again as quickly as she stopped. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that something you want?” Michelle asks, slipping her hand under Felicia’s top. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t suggest anything I don’t want to do, Michelle.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In a shock to no one, the hardest part of getting Peter involved in their escapades was convincing him they weren’t joking. The rest came naturally.</p><p> </p><p>“Em -” Peter moans from underneath Felicia, the vibrations feeling heavenly against her heat, “- Em, please.” He repeats, his fingertips pressing almost painfully into the top of Felicia’s thighs. She throws her hair over her shoulder so she can see what <em> Em </em>is doing and she can barely stifle down a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia watches as Michelle flattens her tongue against his dick, moaning as she licks the bead of pre-cum off - and Felicia finds herself wondering what he tastes like. </p><p> </p><p>“You taste so good, Pete,” Michelle says, with a hand lightly pumping him. Felicia winks at her, loving that her confidence from the bar extended into her bedroom activities. She hears Peter whine from underneath her but can’t find it in herself to turn back around. </p><p> </p><p>MJ seems to be having a great time, leisurely licking Peter’s cock from the base to the tip. Peter’s tongue stiffens against Felicia’s clit every time MJ goes to take him fully in her mouth but then presses open-mouthed kisses down his length instead - and she can’t say it’s not working for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Michelle,” Peter moans with pure desperation. Felicia can feel herself getting wetter just at the depth of his voice - because it clearly isn’t anything he’s doing as he stopped paying adequate attention to her needs. Felicia is not here for being ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten?” Felicia says to Michelle who hums in response. “Loverboy over here can’t perform -”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey -” Peter says quietly, knowing full well she’s telling the truth. Felicia flashes him a look and he blushes in response. </p><p> </p><p>“You need me to stop fucking with him?” Michelle asks with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Felicia replies cooly, lowering herself back onto Peter’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Jesus - fuck </em>.” Peter moans, pulling Felicia flush to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Just like that.” Felicia breathes as his tongue works her over. She moves her hips over his face, as he moves his hands from her thighs. One hand snakes underneath her and her breathing hitches as he slips two fingers slowly into her. “Faster.” She demands before she even knows the rhythm he was planning but she’s been waiting on him far too long to wait any more. </p><p> </p><p>When Felicia looks over at MJ again, she sees Peter's free hand midway down the bed, fingers intertwined with Michelle’s as she moves her mouth slowly over his dick - it’s mostly cute, she thinks. Felicia has only known Michelle for a few hours and she only knows Peter behind a mask, yet there’s a strange jealousy pooling as she sees them together. She’s not sure the jealousy has anything to do with either of them but more the way they are with each other, and who looking at them reminds her of.</p><p> </p><p>But she doesn’t need Johnny’s face entering her mind right now, so she grinds her hips along Peter’s face faster, rougher, and it has the desired effect of him dropping Michelle’s hand to better steady her hips. If Michelle is bothered, she doesn’t mention it. Instead, she bobs her head along his length with purpose and brings her free hand up to hold Peter’s hip - her thumb lightly rubbing against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“So good, you’re so fucking good, Em.” Peter moans in between tongue fucking Felicia and swiping his fingers over her clit. She’d be mad about him talking about someone else if she wasn’t committing all of this to memory so she could use it against him at a later time. If she can convince him to tell Michelle how he feels tonight - well, she might be able to finish the Kingpin job without looking over her shoulder for Spider. </p><p> </p><p>Felicia stops thinking too hard about it when his tongue teases its way into her cunt next to his fingers and the difference in texture sends her wild. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, fuck Peter.” She whines and grips the headboard with both hands, moving her hips faster along this mouth. He spanks her once and crooks his fingers and she’s embarrassingly close. He repeats the movement and she finds herself looking over to Michelle again. Watching her hand pumping at the base of Peter’s dick, her mouth moving in time with it brings her closer to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Felicia likes the look of Michelle’s lips stretching over him. She likes the way Peter’s fingers twitch whenever Michelle takes him deeper. She likes the way Michelle moans like she’s enjoying pleasuring Peter as much as he’s very clearly enjoying her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle flicks her eyes up to Felicia and winks at her, and it’s all Felicia needs to go off the edge. She moans loudly - she’s never been one to be embarrassed about being vocal. She bucks her hips over Peter’s face and he dutifully works her through her comedown. </p><p> </p><p>Felicia moves off Peter’s face and can barely hold back a laugh when he springs up to sit up on his elbows to watch Michelle swallow him whole. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, <em> fuck </em>Michelle -” he says and immediately throws himself back down on the bed. Peter comes with one hand gripping the pillow next to him, one hand intertwined with Michelle’s and Felicia’s lips on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Holy </em> shit - you’re great.”  He says, head tilted towards Felicia and she’s too blissed out to care that he means for Michelle to hear it. But then he tilts her chin towards him so he can kiss her lightly and maybe he meant it for her. Either way, she doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>She does care when Michelle comes crawling towards her on all fours and Felicia’s very interested in having her in that position again. MJ comes to hover over Felicia, kissing her way up her body. </p><p> </p><p>“You having a good time?” Michelle asks, placing her lips between Felicia's breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, it's better now you’re up here,” Felicia replies, hands toying with Michelle’s hair as Michelle kisses her way up her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Peter responds from her side clearly a little put out but his annoyance is undercut by the clear desperation in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle chuckles as she finally presses her lips against Felicia’s, slipping her tongue into her mouth at first contact. “Don’t worry -” she breathes down Felicia’s throat, “- I didn’t forget about you. I just thought Felicia might like to see what you taste like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Delicious,” Felicia replies, licking her lips seductively. Michelle moves over to Peter and climbs in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” She replies, pulling him into a kiss Felicia knows would have taken Peter about twelve minutes to initiate even though Michelle is naked in his lap. It’s infuriating how little game he has. </p><p> </p><p>“You taste like me,” Peter says against Michelle’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t taste like me,” she replies, slipping her tongue into his mouth while glancing towards Felicia. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry -” he replies with a furrowed brow. “Next time,” Michelle promises. </p><p> </p><p>“You got another one in you?” Michelle asks him, tone joking as she moves her fingers along his dick - already hardening again. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want.” He replies breathlessly. And Felicia can barely hold back a snort but she's not mad at a second round. She wants to know what Michelle tastes like. She wants to know what she sounds like when she comes. She wants the thought of Johnny to disappear for longer than a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“Felicia?” Michelle turns her head slightly towards her, eyebrow arched in question. “I’m game, kitten.” She replies, stretching her legs out in front of her, revelling in the way Michelle’s eyes widen when she pulls her hands up her body and across her chest. But then Michelle’s attention is turned to Peter again, and Felicia rolls her eyes and if her thoughts turn back to what it would be like for Johnny to be here - well that’s nobody’s business but her own.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a tenderness to the way Peter tucks Michelle’s hair behind her ear. Softness to the way his other hand moves along her back. Felicia doesn’t get jealous,  but there’s a strange feeling in her stomach and she can’t figure out if she hates it as much as she thinks she should. She watches MJ rub her nose along Peter’s and is about to call them out on ignoring her, but Michelle moves away to go to the toilet and asks if either of them want a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia decides to wind Peter up, and maybe make Michelle a little jealous, so she moves to lay on her stomach - her body touching Peter’s from her shoulder to her hip. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna tell her, right?” Felicia asks, fingers moving lazily across his abs and down towards his groin. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Tell her - erm tell her what?” Peter replies, running his hand through his hair, showcasing an infuriatingly large bicep. She rolls her eyes at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I - I was going to. Tonight but well she came back with you.” He replies a sadness to his face she hadn't noted before. “And not that this hasn’t been the best night of my life - I just thought it might go another way.”</p><p> </p><p>Felicia smirks lightly because it better have been the best night of his life. And there’s a feeling of pride she has that she satisfied Spider-Man. She moves to kiss his neck and whispers something dirty in his ear, but before she has a chance to speak - he continues. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just - she’s my best friend. She’s my absolute favourite person. She’s -” he starts, and Felicia knows he’s looking at Michelle in the kitchen with so much love in his eyes - and she’d find it sweet if her lips weren’t pulling at his throat. But she is naked, and hot as fuck, and was literally just sat on his face so she’s a bit put out that he’s waxing lyrical about someone else, even if she did bring it up. </p><p> </p><p>So she nips at his pulse point with her teeth and moves to straddle him when he groans and places a firm hand on her waist. </p><p> </p><p>Peter seems completely unaware that this is Felicia ending the conversation as he follows up with. “I was content you know, to just be her friend. And then Ned convinced me to just tell her - what’s the worst that could happen?” He continues as Felicia starts moving against him, feeling him harden beneath her. </p><p> </p><p>His breathing hitches and she thinks the conversation is finally over but then, “And it turns out, her bringing someone else home almost shattered my heart. Even if it turned out like this.” He says breathlessly as his hands move to her hips to help guide her along his length with more precision. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful and I literally just had my tongue in you, so I should be on top of the world, right?” He gasps as she bites his earlobe. And Felicia can’t help the wave of relief that flows through her at the compliment - she shakes it off because she doesn’t care what men think. She really just wants another orgasm and then to go home and forget about the fact that Spider-Man is an emotional mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Michelle was right here and it’s all I’ve ever wanted and now I don’t know how I’m supposed to cope when I know what her fucking mouth feels like wrapped around my dick. How is that something I supposed to just deal with now?” He huffs out.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you could get over yourself and just tell her right? Or you could shut up and fuck me - your choice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He says sheepishly, pulling her into a kiss - hand heavy on the back of her neck. She knows how strong he is, she’s seen it in action - and she doesn’t want him to hold back. So she teases his tongue with hers and grinds along his length with the wetness of her prior orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>“You know she likes you too?” She states after grinding against him for a few moments, because honestly, as somewhat frustrated as she is, she loves love for other people.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asks, eyes wide as if that thought had never crossed his mind. Like he was just going to give Michelle a bunch of flowers (which Felicia notes Michelle must have seen in her quest for water) and tell her how he feels with no assurance that she felt the same way. It’s nice - she really misses Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you this clueless all the time?” Felicia jokes with him, moving faster, and he laughs along with her as Michelle walks back into the room. If Felicia notes her brows are furrowed and she’s pouting slightly, she doesn’t mention it. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I interrupting?” Michelle asks and Felicia would put money on her being mad at the current situation if MJ wasn’t so good at hiding her facial expressions. </p><p> </p><p>“No -” Felicia replies, “- I was just getting him ready for you.” </p><p> </p><p>"How thoughtful.' Michelle remarks placing the glasses on the counter. Peter's brows furrow and he gently moves Felicia off of him to stand up. Felicia huffs because that’s entirely rude, but she takes this time to catalogue any information she could use against Spider-Man if the time came to pass. Plus he has a cute bum, so. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright? We don't have to if you don't want Em." He says taking one of her hands in his, moving some hair from her shoulder with the other one. "Whatever you want."</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t want to get in the way,” Michelle states coldly. Felicia barely resists an eye roll because if these two would just talk, she wouldn’t be bored in this threesome right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What -” Peter starts and it comes out broken, “- you’re not - do you want me to leave?” and Felicia decides she needs to control this narrative before he either drops to his knees to propose or thwips himself out of the building. </p><p> </p><p>“My fault, kitten -” she starts, “- sorry.” She finishes with complete insincerity but Michelle doesn’t seem to mind - and as her face settles Felicia realises that she just needed some validation that she was wanted there. Felicia has only recently had that feeling herself - it’s not something she loves. But it is something she understands.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle leans in to kiss Peter after seemingly weighing up whether she wanted this to end on a technicality and when Felicia hears his breathy moan, she moves her hand down to her cunt and slips two fingers in. She moans loudly and it makes Michelle's head snap towards her and she moves quickly onto the bed to lay next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Gunna show me a good time, kitten?" </p><p> </p><p>Michelle kisses her lightly in response, hand moving towards her heat without question. She pushes one of her fingers in with the two Felicia already has moving slowly inside of her and the feeling is exquisite. Their fingers move in tandem as Michelle ducks down to take one of Felicia's nipples in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Michelle." Felicia gasps as she removes her fingers so Michelle can take over and before she wipes them on the sheets, she hears.</p><p> </p><p>"Peter, come and lick Felicia's fingers clean." Peter springs onto the bed and if Felicia weren’t being thoroughly finger fucked she’d call him out on his inability to keep his secret identity to himself. Felicia wondered for a second earlier if Michelle knew who he was - but if that’s how he acts around the house she assumes she found out pretty quickly. That and Felicia’s not sure he could ever keep anything from Michelle if he tried - apart from his undying love or whatever. </p><p> </p><p>Peter takes her fingers into his mouth without question, moving to lay down with his body pressed up against Michelle's. Felicia watches as Peter nervously moves his hand down Michelle's side and he looks terrified. She knows he can satisfy someone - she's still wet from the work he did with his tongue. But she moves to help him out - she's nice like that.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back from Michelle, she says, "my lipstick is gone but I still want to eat you, that okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Michelle looks to Peter who doesn't say anything, so she nods her head at Felicia. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back, your fingers feel too good." She says with a wink as she kisses down Michelle's body. Felicia would be annoyed that Michelle clearly wants Peter to touch her instead, but she's moaning lightly every time Felicia sucks on her skin, so Felicia's too turned on to properly care. Plus Felicia's not sure if she'd be able to choose between the two of them either.</p><p> </p><p>When Felicia settles between her legs and Michelle has moved her to lay flat on her back, Felicia grabs one of Peter's hands and places it on MJ's ribs. She attempts to give him a reassuring look that really means ‘don’t overthink this’, but she’s not sure it works. </p><p> </p><p>"Peter," Michelle chokes out when Felicia's tongue lightly licks a stripe up her centre. "Kiss me." </p><p> </p><p>Felicia watches him while flicking her tongue over Michelle’s clit. He moves slowly as if he’s giving her time to move away--as if Michelle hasn’t been begging for him since the beginning. As if he has no idea how much Michelle wants him. </p><p> </p><p>As his lips go to touch hers, Michelle moans deeply and winds her fingers on one hand into Felicia’s hair while the other goes to the back of Peter’s neck. It’s all he needs to go for it and Felicia wants to give him a high five, she really was rooting for him. She watches as he pushes his tongue into Michelle’s mouth and his hand comes to settle at the side of Michelle’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>When they pull apart for air, Peter moves his hand to play with Michelle’s breast and Felicia moves her tongue to dip into her cunt, moving her fingers over Michelle’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck </em>.” Michelle moans as her back arches. Peter looks utterly blissed out and moves to stroke himself while he kisses along Michelle’s collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>“I can -” she starts, hand moving towards Peter, “- <em> God </em>, Felicia.” </p><p> </p><p>Michelle is close, and Felicia's glad because she's desperate for Michelle's fingers again. So she licks over her clit faster until Michelle can't kiss Peter properly and then she asks, "ready to hear what your girl sounds like when she comes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, fuck yes," Peter replies, moving his hand to Michelle's neck again, tilting her face. "Look at me, Em - please." He asks and his voice is almost shot and Felicia finds herself grinding along the mattress looking for release.</p><p> </p><p>"God, you're perfect." He says and as Felicia glances up at them she can see him looking at Michelle like she belongs in a museum. Like she's his favourite thing in the world. Like there isn’t a day that goes by where he wouldn’t give up everything for her. </p><p> </p><p>Michelle makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan and Peter thrusts through his hand faster, and Felicia realises she needs to make Michelle come now or she might be left behind. Doesn’t mean she can’t fuck with them though. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter -” Felicia asks, “- shall I use my fingers or my tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Felicia.” He replies, resting his forehead against Michelle’s collarbone. “What - what do you want, Em?” He asks between kissing the length of her neck. Felicia lets her fingers move slowly through Michelle’s arousal, clenching her own thighs together when Michelle’s hips thrust into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want.” She moans, one hand bringing Felicia closer to her heat and one pulling Peter’s lips back to her own. “Peter -” she gasps, slipping her tongue into his mouth, “I want whatever you want.” And Felicia can hear the double meaning between that statement from between her legs and she’s hopeful Peter caught it too.</p><p> </p><p>Peter kisses her back deeply as he moves one hand down the length of her body, “Is this okay?” He asks Felicia as his fingers skirt around MJ’s clit. She nods in approval, licks over his fingers to wet them and moves her tongue to dip in Michelle’s cunt, watching as her back arches off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck - yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna come?” Peter asks while nipping on Michelle’s neck and Felicia’s eyes almost bug out because where was this confidence earlier? Michelle nods in response just as Peter follows up with, “you gonna come all over her tongue?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Michelle whines, her grip on Felicia’s hair almost painful but it’s working for her - Michelle’s noises and Peter’s apparent love of dirty talk. Maybe she doesn’t want a relationship. Maybe she doesn’t want Johnny. Maybe she just needs a threesome with two people who are clearly in love but too stupid to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what?” Peter starts but he chokes when Felicia moves her free hand to start brushing his length with her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Pete, fuck you -” Michelle lightly laughs, but she’s smiling at him and he’s looking at her like he’s hopelessly in love. She whispers, “please,” against his lips and he looks as shocked as Felicia feels that Michelle would beg - but she’s definitely not mad about it. So she moves her tongue deeper and Peter moves his fingers with more purpose and it’s all they need.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle pulls Peter towards her as she comes with a broken moan. Felicia works Michelle through her come down as Peter brings his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. She resists the temptation to ask who tastes better. </p><p> </p><p>She hears Peter whisper to MJ that she’s his favourite and Felicia would be upset about it if she thought there was any malice behind the statement. As if she didn’t think Peter told Michelle that every time she so much as breathed. As if he didn’t think that whenever walked into a room. </p><p> </p><p>As Felicia moves back up the bed, she smiles against MJ’s skin when she sees the two of them just looking at each other and giggling. Neither of them has said anything so she’s not entirely sure what they’re laughing about, but it’s sweet. Maybe she should text Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re insanely good at that,” Michelle says to Felicia, turning her back on Peter to move her fingers between Felicia’s legs once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh -” Michelle starts when she feels how wet Felicia is, “did you have a good time?” She asks with a lazy smirk that sits on her face perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, kitten? You sound really nice when I’m between your legs.” Felicia replies, leaning forwards to pull MJ’s lower lip between her teeth. She reaches her hand over Michelle’s waist and reaches for Peter’s hand - once again placing it on Michelle’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>MJ’s free hand goes to Peter’s as if on instinct and pulls him tighter to her. “Whatever you want, Pete.” Michelle says against Felicia’s neck, “you can have whatever you want. Just tell me and I’ll give it to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want - fuck, I need a condom.” He says and goes running out of the room before Michelle tells him there’s some on her bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>“Does that apply to me too?” Felicia asks with a gasp as Michelle’s fingers crook and tap against her g spot.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Michelle replies with a smug tone that makes Felicia instantly wetter. She doesn’t have a chance to respond because Peter bounds back over like an over-excited puppy. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” He asks, thrusting through his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah more than okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Felicia watches Peter line himself up and she feels when he slowly pushes in because Michelle's body moves up against her own and she hears her let out a deep moan.</p><p> </p><p>"God, you feel incredible." Michelle groans while her head is buried in Felicia's neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You too -” Peter pants, slowly thrusting in and out “- so good. You’re so fucking good, Michelle.”</p><p> </p><p>“You feel good as well-” Michelle breathes out, and Felicia is about to wonder whether or not they’re going to trade compliments the entire time but then she glances up and she can see Michelle is talking to her - which she finds infuriatingly adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle's fingers are still working her over even if the pace and rhythm are off. She doesn't mind though, not when the sight in front of her is this good.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle's back is arched, her cheeks flushed, and her lip is caught between her teeth while Peter's hand comes to hold hers on her hip, slowly pounding into her from behind. He looks utterly wrecked but he has from the moment this encounter started. It's cute. The blush and his concentration face are actually very sexy and she's going to have a hard time not thinking about them the next time they see each other on a rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia moves one hand to Michelle's chest and lightly pulls on her nipple and the sound MJ makes is otherworldly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God." She keens.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you're sexy, MJ." Felicia moans out, suddenly feeling like she's going to reach her peak again. MJ lets go of Peter's hand and moves to bury her fingers in the hair at the back of Felicia's neck. She pulls her into a deep kiss that's all tongue and Felicia can feel her orgasm building.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Peter </em> - Jesus." Michelle gasps down Felicia's throat and she's suddenly aware it's Michelle’s voice that makes this better for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like Peter fucking you?" Felicia asks against her lips. Peter chokes while Michelle moans in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't hear you, baby. Do you like it when he kisses your neck as his cock fills you up?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Michelle gasps. She's so close, they both are. Peter too, if his red chest is anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna come?" Felicia asks as she tugs on MJ’s nipple, watching as her brows furrow and her nose scrunches.</p><p> </p><p>"Want you to," Michelle gasps in response, fingers moving faster and her thumb applying more pressure on her clit. Felicia grinds against her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so close." Felicia breathes. </p><p> </p><p>"Pete?" MJ asks and it makes Felicia's heart beat fast at the fact that MJ's so unaware of the effect she has on him. She wonders if Michelle knows she can bring New York's favourite superhero to his knees and she doesn’t even need to do anything. She wonders if MJ knows just how unreasonably gone for her he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-" he gasps out, "-right here, sweetheart. Whenever -" he chokes back a moan when Michelle whimpers, "-whenever you want." He kisses the back of her neck and then it all happens at once.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle moves her hand from Felicia's neck to Peter's on her hip and throws herself down onto him and Peter comes with a loud moan that's somewhat muffled by Michelle's hair. Michelle's back arches and her fingers twitch and she comes hard with a strangled gasp while looking right at Felicia. Felicia smirks out a light sigh because she got them there first but then she grabs Michelle's wrist and it turns into a moan when Michelle’s thumb swipes over her clit once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Felicia’s pretty sure Peter got up and tossed the condom. She’s pretty sure her phone’s going off. She’s pretty sure she’s making Michelle’s arm go numb but she can’t find the will to move. Not with Michelle at her side still breathing heavily, and not with the light sheen of sweat she can feel at the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Felicia - someone called Johnny is calling you,” Peter says as he pulls some underwear on. </p><p> </p><p>“Duty calls,” Felicia states casually, but her voice cracks mid-sentence and Michelle laughs lightly at her. She rolls her eyes and tries to find the correct underwear and she’s like 67% sure she came here with a top and pants. Peter dutifully helps her find the correct clothing as Michelle gets under her blankets and smiles sleepily at her. </p><p> </p><p>“See you later, kitten,” Felicia says quietly, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. Peter walks her to the door, although if he turned back to check MJ was still there one more time, he may as well have just walked backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for a good time, Peter. It was good to meet you.” Felicia says with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see you later - Cat.” He says, a small smug smile playing at the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you knew?” She hisses at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not straight away,” Peter replies, looking a little shameful. “I didn’t know if I should tell you who I was because it seemed like a gross power play to know that information about you.” He continues and she’s reminded of one of the stark differences between the two of them. She only thought it was funny that she could lord this information over him if she needed too - she would do it again though. </p><p> </p><p>“But then I realised if I figured it out, you definitely already knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flattery won’t get you anywhere next time I meet you on the rooftops, Spider,” Felicia says, lowly. He raises his hands placatingly, “even playing field as always.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno about that -” she says with a smirk watching as his brows furrow, “- I had my tongue in your girl first, so I’m already winning.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake. Get out.” He says with a laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later Felicia hears the <em> thwip </em>of webbing and she’s glad he’s stopped trying to sneak up on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Spider.” She says as he sits down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re using our made-up names?” She rolls her eyes at him but smiles all the same. “Then hi, Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Busy night?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I was on my way home, but I saw your hair so thought I’d come to say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Going home early, eh?” Felicia asks, prompting Peter to tell her what she wants to know. What she’s been thinking about non-stop since their night together. She wants to know if he managed to get the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He chuckles, running a hand over his mask. She notes that she can picture his face behind the mask but she doesn’t picture his body. Not when she knows Johnny will be here later. Not when she knows Peter is destined for someone else. “I told her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well. She told me.” He says sheepishly and she can picture the scene so perfectly. She barely knew Michelle, only intimately, and she already knew it would go that way. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why I’m not surprised.” She says with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t all be the brave ones.” He says wistfully. “Not like MJ. Not like you.”<br/><br/></p><p>Felicia mulls his comment over. She's not used to having deep conversations with people and she doesn't want to start now just because she's sat on his face. But then he continues.</p><p> </p><p>"Michelle is single-handedly the best thing that could ever have happened to me. She makes this -" he says with a wave of his arms, "- bearable. She makes it worth it. Every fight, every bruise, every near miss. It doesn't matter. Not when I go home to her."</p><p> </p><p>Felicia really isn't sure what he's getting at. Sure their lives are similar and she's thought in length about having someone to come home to - but Felicia helped him along. And Ned, apparently whoever that is. </p><p> </p><p>"But -" her thoughts are interrupted again by Peter, "- I wouldn't have said anything. I would have lived my entire life just as her friend if I didn't have people telling me what I deserved. Really showing me that putting myself out there is worth it. And I thought for the longest time, what's the difference, right? She's in my life anyway. So what if we're not together. So what if my heart constricts every time she goes on a date. So what if I can't hold her hand. It doesn't matter, she's in my life. I have her in some way." </p><p> </p><p>"It's not the same." She says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not the same. It's so much better than I could have imagined. And she deserves the world. She deserves whatever it is that she wants. And somehow I'm lucky enough to be included in that and if someone wants you in the way that you want them, it's worth the risk. So you should tell him.” He continues. “I know he puts on a brave front, but he talks about you all the time. Like, all the time, Cat. And he’s just as terrified as I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” She says but there’s no bite behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go, the love of my life is waiting for me,” Peter says suddenly, jumping up, arm ready to swing. Felicia’s so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice someone else joining them until it’s too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Later!” Peter says swinging away. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Johnny says, sitting next to her. His hand dangling uselessly next to him. God, she hates being brave sometimes. She places her hand on his and hopes he can’t hear her heartbeat, although she’s pretty sure Peter could still hear it and he’s probably at home already.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to look at Johnny and is greeted with a smile tugging at every muscle in his face and she can’t help but roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't look at me - this was utterly terrifying and i will not do it again ty</p><p>you can say hi if you want tho! on tumbr: i-lovethatforme</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>